The plane
The plane is a war machine used by the Fabrication Machine in the war to kill the humans. It appears in the film crashed in The Cathedral roof. Description/appearance It was probably a bomber; its tail has two rudders, like a British Lancaster or an American B-25. It has bullet holes in its wings from machine gun fire which the ragdolls use to hold onto. The Nation's insignia is painted on the fuselage near the tail. Before the war The plane was made along with many others to fight other humans in The New War before the Fabrication Machine betrayed mankind. During the war Many of them caused damage attempting to kill the human race. They fired guns which shattered the landscape, dropped bombs which left the city destroyed, and many were shot down from the sky, with one plunging into the church roof. After the war Planes litter the place, but the main one remains in 1's sanctuary. It has broken its left wing and pokes out from the back. The plane rests its broken wing on a waiting-to-collapsed under weight column in the church. The punks can produce power by powering electricity onto the plane's right wing propeller like a wind turbine. Role in the film ''' In 1's flashback of the war, groups of planes are slowly flying over the earth, dropping bombs to stop the machines. And as 1 takes 5, 9 and 8 into the church we see the plane high up. It's tail poking out from the broken roof is seen in many outsides shots. '''During The Winged beast attack 5 and 6 ran onto the plane's right wing and hid near the propeller while 9, 1 and 8 stood by the plane's fuselage as The Winged Beast went up to them. 7 then jumps on the tail fin and tries to hit the beast with her sword. But fails and then the plane tips over as the beast's harpoon cable gets caught in the wind turbine propeller. The punks hold onto whatever they can. 8 holds a bullet hole and 7 does too. 9 hold onto the sword in her leg and 1 onto his cane which 9 holds. The beasts grabs the wing and tries to ensnare them, but then it falls into the propeller which went really fast because 5 and 6 connected certain wires on it. The propeller is destroyed but the bird beast is too. Aftermath of The Winged Beast attack The plane is presumably burned and destroyed as the fire consumes the church. It probably falls and blows up, yet all its fuel made have dried up. Damages from The Winged Beast attack Get's pounded from the beast landing on it Has scratches on it from the beast hanging on with its talons/claws which make sparks. The propeller is destroyed by the beast, one blade remains intact, but one it bent and broken and the other is missing. A small fire is also created suggesting a second fire destroyed The Cathedral. Its completely destroyed by crashing in the deleted scene and fire in real film. Deleted Scene In the deleted scene "Throw me the end of your rope" the plane falls after the attack is over and the punks get to a ledge and 9 saves 5 and 6. The plane crashes to the ground and seems to explode. The rest is burned in the fire.